Instagram/Posts/2014/October
Oct 1 — Amazing fan Art. O' what a beautiful morninghttp://instagram.com/p/tm72Z-pFBT/ Oct 1 — Celebrating our Billboard #1 Top 200, #1 Jazz and #1 Traditional Jazz Albums in the US! Sending Tony love across the seas. And to the fans, it's hard to even find words. I'll put it in a song ��http://instagram.com/p/tnWvSWJFLE/ Oct 1 — So happy today, it's like dream. Somebody pinch me, but don't wake me. Heaven, I'm in heavenhttp://instagram.com/p/tnZ9dQJFBG/ Oct 1 — Stockholm Sweden Jazzy Baby. Asia even wore her smoking jacket!http://instagram.com/p/tnb5V8JFEf/ Oct 1 — #Monster4Life thanks for the beautiful celebration outside the hotel today! You're one and a million!http://instagram.com/p/tnc1EfpFGg/ Oct 1 — #HausWork or champagne & sandwiches. ������http://instagram.com/p/tnd5nwJFIA/ Oct 2 — #HausWorkhttp://instagram.com/p/tp9MZGpFJZ/ Oct 2 — Getting ready to leave beautiful Stockholm for Hamburg! #HausWork #jazzpunk #cheektocheekhttp://instagram.com/p/tp9_0OJFKl/ Oct 2 — "I guess I'm, Just a lucky so and so." -Mack David & Duke Ellingtonhttp://instagram.com/p/tqBuBBpFAK/ Oct 2 — Singing at the restaurant, I'm so happy. Nothing better than having your best friends with you. #cheektocheekhttp://instagram.com/p/tqFHgFJFFZ/ Oct 2 — Bye bye Sweden I'll miss you! ����http://instagram.com/p/tqSxoJpFLk/ Oct 2 — Uh Oh...it's time monsters. Paws Uphttp://instagram.com/p/tqnBTfpFO6/ Oct 2 — Getting some very important ink from the the great @Nspired1 ...it's time #monster4lifehttp://instagram.com/p/tqtvw2JFK3/ Oct 2 — #HausWork @nspired1 having a real night with the kids, we sure know how to party. #jazzpunkhttp://instagram.com/p/tq8NH1JFCe/ Oct 2 — #Monster4Lifehttp://instagram.com/p/trB9ujJFL_/ Oct 3 — I'm so proud of Tony, breaking this record is incredible. I feel very lucky to be by his side! What a guy I tell ya!http://instagram.com/p/tsDCSWpFCh/ Oct 3 — I'm so excited for my 10 am ET 'Ask Me Almost Anything' on Reddit! I have so many stories about recording #CheekToCheek with the legendary Mr. Tony Bennett! I can't wait to share them with you! ��❤http://instagram.com/p/tsH_uJpFJC/ Oct 3 — Join me now for my Cheek To Cheek #AMAA now on #Reddit! http://redd.it/2i6tlxhttp://instagram.com/p/tsYA8iJFBc/ Oct 3 — On the Tour Bus, Hamburg To Prague, What an incredible unity between the fans tonight. You are so bad ass, what music is all about. A visceral experience, a wild unexplainable attraction. #monster4lifehttp://instagram.com/p/ttZrC7pFBr/ Oct 4 — #MonsterStyle on the road to love! #artRavePrague Czech Republic gypsieshttp://instagram.com/p/tutpwGpFA9/ Oct 4 — What a simply gorgeous hotel, with a view of the water! It's going to be a beautiful day! #monsterstylehttp://instagram.com/p/tut-JIJFBi/ Oct 4 — Faux-Fendi tracksuit from 'Dog' who needs to pay retail when your punk-haus will make one for u! #monsterstylehttp://instagram.com/p/tuu6PeJFDG/ Oct 4 — @itstonybennett it looks like little monsters are loving #cheektocheek ! ❤ so exciting miss you Tony see you soon!http://instagram.com/p/tvKUjUJFMH/ Oct 4 — So cool the ballet-toe-shoe-heel-less masterpieces I wore in the "Marry The Night" video are being exhibited at the Fashion Institute of Technology! A show-artist who will surely remembered!http://instagram.com/p/tv-Iv2pFGs/ Oct 5 — Watch GAGAVISION No.46: 'The Lady is A Gaga' on my official YouTube Channel! http://tinyurl.com/kajopuqhttp://instagram.com/p/txDTmmJFLZ/ Oct 5 — Off to Cologne with my tour roomie!http://instagram.com/p/tymepRpFBL/ Oct 5 — Sleepytime. Starlight shine bright, Breedlove, and sleep all night.��http://instagram.com/p/tynFp9pFCV/ Oct 6 — Oh Cologne how I missed you, Beer, Braut, Kraut and Beauty Store blow-out!������http://instagram.com/p/t0FT_-JFCR/ Oct 6 — Dankeschön Kölnhttp://instagram.com/p/t0I-NRJFH8/ Oct 6 — Monsters are so so special to me. Wherever we go we go together.http://instagram.com/p/t0NLjrpFO1/ Oct 7 — Post by Gagahttp://instagram.com/p/t3wOBXJFFE/ Oct 7 — Me and my Tony, excited for you to see our behind the scenes studio footage of 'But Beautiful'http://instagram.com/p/t3yLh2pFIC/ Oct 7 — Me singing my special song to Asia that I sing everyday! �� she's so unimpressedhttp://instagram.com/p/t3zA4YJFJF/ Oct 7 — ��not caring. I love her so much it hurtshttp://instagram.com/p/t3z_yDJFLF/ Oct 7 — Off to Berlin, Germany really inderstand me with ARTPOP, which says a lot because all the artRaves have been wild. Tonight was just fully insane.http://instagram.com/p/t30gxupFL_/ Oct 8 — Beautiful ARTPOP sunny day in Berlin, it could mean anything.http://instagram.com/p/t40PCaJFAN/ Oct 8 — Night night Berlin. I can't give you anything but love.http://instagram.com/p/t6RVMoJFDX/ Oct 9 — The Spurs and NBA were so sweet to me last night! They even let me hold their championship trophy! I felt like such a lady!http://instagram.com/p/t7BPseJFP_/ Oct 9 — Me and Ginobili! My favorite player! He's even taller in person! What a doll!http://instagram.com/p/t7BsPUpFAW/ Oct 9 — And what a treat when Tony Parker came back to see us, he was such a gentlemen, we were all laughing and he told us some great stories. A champion from the inside out! Thanks for the great time guys, I wish you a great season!http://instagram.com/p/t7CHNspFAp/ Oct 9 — It's showtime. I've been waiting for this night to come #artRaveBerlinhttp://instagram.com/p/t8Tlv5JFGs/ References }} Category:Instagram